One Night Alone
by AnastasiaAndDimitri
Summary: Hermione and Draco alone in a blacked out room, an accident, a witness and a whole lot of trouble! T because I don't know how it will turn out!


**Okay people I own nothing except plotline damn world, stupid copyright, grrr so just enjoy and remember to review!**

**Hermione's eyes had adjusted to the gloom after a matter of minutes. Within a matter of hours she'd had all the eye spy games she could handle. Of all the people to be stuck with it had to be him. Ferret boy.**

**"I spy with my little eye...something beginning with...w!" Draco said triumphantly.**

**"Wall?" Hermione asked sarcastically.**

**"You bet your frizzy hair mudblood."**

**Hermione rolled her eyes. There was a time when that would have bothered her. Now it was just common practise. Like the answer she would give.**

**"Shut up ferret."**

**"Granger? This is getting rather repetitive isn't it? I hate things getting repetitive. It's boring and a bit repetetive." Draco smirked.**

_**I know he's winding me up. I shan't rise to it.**_**She thought.**___**I bet he's sitting there smirking right now all smug in his slytherin tye. How I'd love to pull it round his neck!**_

**Breathing deeply she stood cautiously, leaning on the muscular shoulder of a quidditch player and managed to navigate her way round to the other side of the room. There was a silhouette of a large cabinet pressed against the far wall. She made her way over to it silently cursing Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy for not having heard of contraception.**

**From her position, Hermione could see a dark shape a few metres away. Hands stretched out in front of her she wandered half-blind towards it when her shims collided with solid oak.**

**"OH IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BAGGY Y-FRONTS!! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" she screeched.**

**"If I wanted to spend the night with a banshee I would have gone to London, Granger." Drawled Malfoy.**

**But Hermione wasn't listening. She knelf down and felt soft silk over the wood. Thanking Gryffindor for her ccurious nature she let herself fall back among the covers of a rather large bed. She was laying sideways and still barely reached either end. She gave a muffled sigh of releif, after the cold harsh floor this was a welcome improvement.**

_**I wish Harry and Ron were here.**_**She thought miserably.**_**Well not directly here but in the same room, they'd be much more comforting than Malfoy. I wonder what Ginny's doing now...probrably finishing her list of 100 reasons why Ginny Weasley is better for Harry Potter than Cho Chang. Not that it wasn't comforting to have another person around and although she hated to admit it Draco was probrably stronger than either of the boys. Much more use in a fight .I mean those muscles! If that's his shoulder then...**_

_**"DRACO! WHAT IN GRYFFINDOR'S NAME ARE YOU DOING??"**_

**Draco's PoV.**

**Draco heard a sigh coming from the over end of the room. He raised an eyebrow cockily. Feeling around on the ground he heaved himself up off the floor and tried to navigate a way to the sourse of the noise.**

**"AH! FRICKIN HELL!"**

**He found it. Felling out arms out-stretched her sat on the end of what appeared to be a rather large bed.  
**_**Ah this is more like it**___**he thought**_**Granger was right to explore if there are beds like this in here!**___**  
He spread his arms out aiming to see just how spacious the bed was. His hands felt something soft and warm. He started. Then slowly traced the object up till he met a new fabric altogether different than the others he frowned wondering what it could be when, out of the blue something collided hard with his face.**

_**"DRACO! WHAT IN GRYFFINDOR'S NAME ARE YOU DOING??"**_

**Draco crawled backwards at the pain in his face and ears not noticing where the bed ended. He fell with a thud onto the solid stone floor. His head reeled with pain and he saw a pretty face next to his before his world became dark.**

**Hermione's PoV**

**Hermione's first thoughts were**_**oh my god I've killed the bloody sod!**___**but after he started snoring it became apparent that she'd had no such luck. Sighing, she looked down at the red mark on his face. She bent down and brushed his hair away from his eyes. She had to admit, he looked so peaceful lying there that she couldn't just leave him. Managing to put his arm around her shoulders she hauled him up into a sanding position. He wobbled and she was afriad she'd drop him.**

**Hermione felt the weight of his body press on hers and it was nearly too much to take. Heaving she managed to lower him down onto one side of the bed. Yawning heavily she crawled in next to him glad of the warmth he offered. She fell into a fitfull sleep full of Professor snape with blonde hair and ferrets that walked like men.**


End file.
